Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale
'Synopsis' "Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale" Winter is here and food is scarce, when means it's time for the annual winter food delivery drop off but Mr. Bouncer is sick and unable to do it. So Peter along with Benjamin fill in for him; meeting Lily along the way and uses his father sled. However he runs into a few snags along the way even coming across a sneaky fox. Can Peter and his friends make the deliveries on time? 'Summary' The episode begins with everyone low on food and wondering where Mr. Bouncer is, meanwhile Peter is busy catching snowflakes out from the front door of his family's burrow. Wishing that he could outside, Peter asked his mom but she tells him to help his sisters decorate the Christmas Tree in which he does by helping Cotton-Tail put the star on top. Then, Mrs. Rabbit began to wonder where their Uncle was and heard a knock at the door, hoping it'd be Mr. Bouncer with the food but it was their cousin Benjamin with some bad news. Upon entering Benjamin's family burrow Peter and his mother discovered that Benjamin's father is sick and unable to do the deliveries. So Peter Rabbit hastily asked his mother if he could do it, she was surprised at first but what choice did they have with the sled Peter was ready to go. Josephine Rabbit specifically said for Peter to Mr. Ginger's and Mr. Pickle's Shop right away and keep an eye out for Mr. Tod. Then, she noticed that her son had grown so big since last winter and gave Peter his father's jacket and he was off. Just as Peter was off he heard a rustling from the sack to discover that his cousin Benjamin has stowed away in the sack by saying, "I couldn't let you have all of the fun." Instead, of running the errand Peter went near Mr. McGregor's garden and saw him starting his working; Benjamin told Peter shouldn't they be doing what his mother told them. He said, "Shopping can wait, now that were outside let's have some fun" as the two raced off through the snowy hills. Meanwhile, a new rabbit named Lily Bobtail and her family had just moved into the neighborhood and had noticed Peter and Benjamin sledding from her window and wanted to join them. As the boys continued their sledding they noticed a house and then saw Lily sledding down on a moving box she couldn't steer. When Lily caught up to Benjamin and Peter she was very curious about their sled and said, "It's very old" but Peter called it, "Well used." Then Lily asked if she could try it, but hastily said no and went on their way but while doing so the list falls out of Peter's pocket; whines up in front of Lily. 'Characters' Main Characters ** Peter Rabbit ** Lily Bobtail ** Benjamin Bunny ** Jemima Puddle-Duck ** Squirrel Nutkin ** Mr. Jeremy Fisher ** Cotton-Tail ** Flopsy and Mopsy ** Josephine Rabbit ** Mr. Bouncer ** Mrs. Bobtail ** Dr. Bobtail ** Mr. Tod 'Gallery' Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale Gallery 'Trivia' * This is first and only Christmas Special of the Peter Rabbit TV Series. ** Is the first half-hour episode in the series. * Peter receives his father's jacket and his journal. * Peter and Benjamin meet Lily for the first time. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Christmas Special